User blog:Stevesbeans/Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction: Hints (Battles 1-7)
So I'm starting a rap battle series called Epic Rap Battles of Fiction (Mancha please don't sue). I've already written 6 out of the first 7 battles, which will be realesaed as the first half of season 1. Here are the hints: Battle 1: Aces Of The Universe '' Here’s a course on basic thuganomics, first lesson. Gonna leave an Ace seeing stars and more broken down than Tenzen. Break through you word-by-word, like Triple H with a sledge! 16X times and counting, you know I’ve got that winning Edge! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The only thing I recognize is that you don’t have any depth! And I bet it’s hard to bleed for the biz when you’re on your movie sets! Dragon suplex you over and over, render you OBSOLETE and unemployed! Then make my own make-a-wish foundation, from all the carers you’ve destroyed! ''Battle 2: Telepathic Teens '' You scared to fight back, lest you take all of that guilt? Between your face and dopey haircut, man, your coming up Zilch! Don’t even need to read your mind, I can see that you’re a mockery! I’ll telepathically steal your win, call it daylight mobbery. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ With both emotions and rhymes, my words are overflowing! You remind me of Sensei with all that salt your throwing! Like Oleanders stage, my disses are exploding like mines. And I’m sure you made his dad proud, from how you butchered your lines! ''Battle 3: Let's Get Some Bird Up Tonight Your style, your rhymes, your hair, you make me sick. **Argh**Be careful you don’t choke this fight like it’s Adult Swims dick. Ending your show here, call it the season finale! I’m tossing you out like a republican rally! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ You thought you had me outmatched but those hopes I’ll have to shatter! Because you betrayed your fans, up and become a soundcloud rapper! Guess it’s time for you to admit, that you’re way out past your prime. Listening to your shit? I don’t want to waste my time. Battle 4: I'll Chase You To The Ends Of The Earth Hey anon! Get the hell off your computer, these are warning signs…of severely bad social skills, try to in-sell me with those lines? God damn, your looking in poor health, pasty as a Beluga. Better leave now, or I’ll have to Hi-deck-i R-you-ga! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ That’s a failed gambit, trying to change the perspective. Say you’ll tear through me but usually, your chasing after detectives. The biggest lie you ever told was your sorry excuse for flow. Leave this battle now cause It ain’t your uso day-o. Battle 5: Law Of The Jungle (Not yet written) Battle 6: Fuck The Booker It’s been 4 years now and you’re still on the rebound! Don’t even try to fight, stick to driving BUSHI around! I know you’ve been here for years and your feats are certainly giant, but while you make them cheer for you, I was causing London riots. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Don’t yell at me in that dime store mask! You’re looking really trashy…meanwhile, I’ll drop bombs on you, comparable to Takahashi! You were supposed to be a star, Progress’ commandant! Instead you ended up as the one Hunter didn’t want. Battle 6: Stuck In A World Where No One Knows What The Hells Going On Escaped from death but can’t escape toxic romance! You could redo this 10 times over and you’d still have no chance! I’m the best on the provenance, your equivalent to a farmer! I’ve got the power of love, you’ve got the power of plot armour! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rhyming fast with stamina, maximised my anima! Rhymes more frozen over then your homeland of…Canadaia? Canada. You’re the white whale? I made that thing drop dead! Not chance stacking up against us! You can’t clash this demons head! So that's it for now. First Battle will proably be up very soon after this post. Hope you enjoy! Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Fanmade Rap Battles